Teaching Rachel
by undapperthought
Summary: Rachel stumbles across Kurt's collection of sex toys and is confused. Kurt educates her. Based on a prompt from the GKM. Hummelberry smut.


The final notes of Kurt and Rachel's assignment sounded out of the Ipod docked next to Kurt's bed. It wasn't something he would normally listen to, but this week Mr. Shuester decided he had "a wonderful idea for a lessen" this week, and Kurt and Rachel were paying the price for it.

It was yet another 'Duets' week, with partners chosen at random from a hat. Not such a big deal really, since Kurt enjoyed singing with Rachel. It meant they weren't competing with each other for solos and could actually act like the friends they were.

Unfortunately, partners weren't the only thing chosen from the hat this time. Everyone was told to write down the name of a duet and toss it into the hat. Kurt had written down "Try a Little Priest" from Sweeney Todd. He and Blaine had watched the movie together the night before, and the song had been stuck in his head the entire next day.

"I can't believe Mr. Shue picked this for our duet." Kurt groaned, throwing the sheet music in the air and himself back on his bed. "I wanna know who put that song in the hat, because I swear I'm going to punch them."

"It's not that bad, Kurt. It's a good song." Rachel consoled, gathering up the photocopied pages for Seether and Amy Lee's 'Broken' and trying to put them back in order. "Just because it's something we wouldn't have picked for ourselves doesn't mean we can't still use it to showcase our talents."

"For fuck's sake, Rachel. Not helping." he rolled his eyes and sat back up. "Let's face it. I sound more like Amy Lee than you do."

"Then you should take her part. There's nothing in the lyrics that say her part has to be sung by a woman. And I doubt the rest of Glee club would be expecting it." Rachel said with a sigh. They had been over the song at least a dozen times, and while it didn't sound bad, it still sounded 'off.' Maybe switching parts would fix that.

"Fine. Whatever ends this torture. Do me a favor and mark through the switched parts for me? I'm going to go grab some water. Want anything?" Kurt asked as he stood.

"I'm good." Rachel responded without looking up, and Kurt left the room.

A few minutes went by, and Rachel was underlining Kurt's new part with a yellow highlighter. Or was, until halfway through when the marker stopped working. She tossed it into the waste basket and went to get the other from her book bag. No luck. She must have left her it at home on her desk.

She looked around but didn't see one laying out. Surely Kurt had one in a drawer somewhere? And since she was doing him a favor, he shouldn't mind her trying to find it.

The first drawer she opened on the desk was nothing special. Just some spare notebooks and a couple of empty folders. The next drawer held a stack of fashion magazines. The third drawer was much more interesting.

Underneath a small stack of folded scarves lay a collection of sex toys. She knew they were sex toys. She had seen similar things in Santana's backpack and in some stoner movies, but had no idea how they worked. She had never used one before. She had masturbated a few times before, and didn't understand what the big deal was. What was Kurt doing with sex toys in his desk drawer?

Rachel reached into the drawer and pulled out one of the toys. It was bright pink plastic, and had very little weight to it. It was several inches long and fairly thin, except where it bent towards a bulbous tip. It didn't have any directions on it. She had no idea what it was for so she put it back in the drawer.

The drawer contained an opened box of condoms and a couple of different bottles of lubricant in various degrees of fullness. One was a warming lube. One claimed to make things "tingle." There was even something called "Boy Butter" in a bottle that looked like it belonged in the kitchen, not hidden in a drawer in someone's bedroom. She moved the bottle aside and picked up a small, shiny silver bracelet.

It was fairly thick and heavy, almost three inches across, and plain; the only markings on it a '.925 Italy' stamped inside. She tried to scrunch her hand up and put it on her wrist, but she couldn't get it past the big knuckle of her thumb. It didn't fit her, and she couldn't figure out how it would have fit Kurt. His hands were much bigger than hers. Frustrated, she put it back in the drawer.

They next item she picked up was small and make entirely of navy blue and red swirled glass. She laid it in her hand, taking in the weight of it and trying to figure out why Kurt had a paperweight in with his sex toys. The shape was odd, round and flared at the base, and she had no idea what he could be using it for. She set it down gently back in the drawer, not wanting to chip it.

The drawer went back a bit farther than Rachel had pulled it out, and she could see something flesh colored laying in the back of the drawer. She picked it up. Rachel had no idea what it was made out of. It was firm yet yielding, smooth but velvety, and molded to be extremely life-like. It was even flesh colored. She knew what the false penis she was holding was for, she'd have to be an idiot not to, but she wasn't disgusted. 'Intrigued' was probably more accurate. The dildo was large. How on earth did Kurt, who was tall but still fairly delicate in frame, use something like that? How could it possibly fit? The thought sent a tingle down her spine and a flood of heat to her groin.

The sound of Kurt clearing his throat behind her made her jump. She turned to see Kurt standing in the doorway with a bottle of water in his hand, staring at her. "Having fun?" he asked with a smirk on his face.

Flustered, Rachel tried to put the dildo she was holding back into the drawer behind her. She missed a few times, stuttering about dead highlighters and sheet music, before getting the toy in and the drawer shut. "How long were you standing there?" she asked, her face flushed crimson.

"Oh, since about when you were trying to shove your hand into my cock ring. It was funny, in a kind of weird, eternal virgin, lost bunny kind of way." he laughed.

"Lost bunny?" Rachel just looked at him. "You don't have to be mean." The girl looked like she was about to cry from embarrassment.

"Oh, Rachel. Sweetie. I'm not making fun. I'm not mad you found them. I'm just glad it was you and not my dad or Carol, or worse, Finn. He'd be so traumatized he'd probably have to be sedated." Kurt pulled her over onto the bed next to him. "Do you really not know what those things are for?"

"I know they're sex toys. I know what the big dildo is for. The condoms and the lube obviously. It's the rest I don't understand." Rachel admitted. " I don't...do. That. I mean, I have. Once or twice. I don't understand what the big deal is."

"Did you come?" Kurt asked her. He asked so casually, he might have been asking her if she preferred rainy weather or sunshine.

"What?" she asked, shocked that they were even having this conversation. This was a side of Kurt she had never seen before.

"Did you come?" he repeated. "I'm guessing not, if you don't see the point of masturbation. It's not an easy point to miss."

"No. I didn't. I get too paranoid that my dads are going to walk in on me or that they would somehow just know and I get freaked out and I just... stopped." Rachel said. "Honestly, I don't think I even know how to do it right."

"I could help you." Kurt offered.

"I doubt it. You're gay, remember? And wouldn't Blaine have something to say about you having sex with a girl?" Rachel asked.

"Not sex." Kurt said, shaking his head. "Masturbation. And I think Blaine would be all for it. He's big on the whole 'sexual education' thing. Who do you think I learned from?"

"I don't know..." Rachel said, unsure if she could do something like that with Kurt. He was her friend, and she didn't want to jeopardize that.

"Say yes. If you change your mind, we can stop and I'll never bring it up again. No judgment. You trust me, right? One friend helping another. And I'm willing to bet you'd feel a lot better after an orgasm." Kurt said, lifting her chin so he could make eye contact.

"Are you sure Blaine would be fine with it? I don't want to cause problems for you two." She said, nervous.

"You can call and ask him first if you'd like." Kurt said, nodding his head towards his phone where it was charging on the dresser.

"And you promise to stop if I asked you to?" she asked.

"Of course. I don't want to hurt you." Kurt promised.

"I wouldn't know where to start." Rachel admitted shyly.

"Lay back and get comfortable." Kurt said. "Close your eyes."

Rachel lay back and did as she was told. Kurt slipped each of her shoes off slowly, peeling her socks off and pressing soft kisses to each ankle while simply massaging her feet. Once she was relaxed against the sheets, he stood and stepped over to the drawer, selected the thin pink toy she had pulled out first, a tube of lube, and a strip of condoms from the box. He sat back down on the bed next to her. "You still okay?" he asked.

"Mhm." she mumbled back, her eyes closed.

Kurt took hold of her legs and gently nudged them apart. She took the hint and left them fall to the sides as he scooted in between. He slowly ran his hands up and down the soft, smooth skin of her thighs, up under the hem of her dress. She sighed in contentment.

He kissed the sensitive flesh of her inner thigh and continued up, pushing the fabric of the skirt out of the way as he went. He knew she had never done this before, that she was still a virgin, and he wanted to be as gentle with her as Blaine had been with him.

He kissed every inch up her leg to the edge of her panties, hearing her moan quietly as he placed a kiss to the damp fabric between them. Her hips stuttered and she gasped as he ran his tongue over the spot.

He used both hands as he peeled her panties down, tossing them over his shoulder to the floor.

"You have to tell me if I do something you don't like or you start to get uncomfortable, okay?" Kurt reminded her. She nodded in agreement, still blushing pink.

He stroked his fingers over the mound of her neatly trimmed pubic hair, skimming them lightly over the soft outer lips of her vagina. He rubbed between them, his fingertips catching over her clit and making her shiver. She was already wet, more in anticipation than in actual arousal he figured.

Kurt sat up and ripped open one of the condom packets. He rolled the green latex sheath over the rounded tip of the plastic toy and down its length. He twisted the control at the base, clicking it into its lowest setting. It quietly buzzed to life in his hands, and Rachel opened her eyes to see what the noise was.

"What are you going to do with that?" she asked nervously, sitting up a bit to get a better view.

"Don't worry," he reassured her, putting his palm flat on her stomach and easing her back down. "Close your eyes. It will feel better if you just focus on the sensations. Tell me if it gets to be too much."

He paused long enough to let Rachel settle back against the pillow before he touched her again. He ran a finger over her vagina, carefully massaging her clit until her hips canted up, searching for more friction and she moaned quietly. As her body moved, Kurt moved with her, keeping the pressure just enough to tease.

He spread her open with two fingers, and brought the toy down directly on to her clit. She jumped at the feeling as it vibrated over her, and he moved it up and down over her slit, teasing at her opening but not pushing the toy inside.

She moaned again, her hips following the toy, trying to keep it on her clit, but she said nothing. She let him do what he was going to do, trusting him completely. She whined when he brought the toy up and held it still on her, panting and writhing.

She felt her muscles contract, wanting to clench around something and not finding it. He eased a finger into her, crooking it upwards and rubbing against her inner walls. He could tell she was getting close; her breathing was becoming more labored and her body would not stop moving. Her moans were growing louder and she was getting wetter, wet enough for it to run down his wrist onto the sheets below.

He leaned down and licked at her clit, feeling the vibrations from the toy on his tongue. Suddenly, hands flew to his hair, holding him in place. Rachel's whole body seized up, and she came for the first time in her life, squirting down Kurt's chin and leaving a tiny puddle on the bed. He turned off the toy and continued to lap at her clit as she came back to full consciousness, surprising himself with how much he actually enjoyed doing so, until she gave a tug of his hair.

"That was amazing," she breathed. "Is it like that every time?"

"It can be. They vary. It takes practice." Kurt answered, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.

She sat up slowly and looked down at the bulge in Kurt's jeans. "What about you?" she asked.

"I'll ignore it. It will go away. Eventually." Kurt lied. He was rock hard and aching in his jeans, dying to come, but he didn't want to scare her or make her feel obligated in any way to return the favor.

"That's not fair to you though." She said as she moved a hand up his leg. "Please? Can I?"

"It won't take much," he admitted shyly.

"Show me how?" She asked. He took her hand and placed it palm down over his denim covered erection. He held her there, using all of his willpower to not buck up against her.

She rubbed against the fabric, marveling at how hot and hard he felt underneath. It didn't take but a few strokes and a good hard squeeze as she felt the outline of his hard-on and he was coming with a gasp, his body shaking slightly with the force of it. She continued to stroke him through his orgasm, stopping only when he put his hand on top of hers to still her actions.

He laid back on the bed next to her. "How do you feel?" he asked.

"I feel amazing," she said, "almost like I could fall asleep."

"Well, don't. We still need to practice the choreography." Kurt hit the play button on his Ipod. "One more time?" he asked, holding out a hand to her.


End file.
